


disbudding

by seccoscubes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seccoscubes/pseuds/seccoscubes
Summary: Schlatt needs some love, luckily he has someone to help him.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 74





	disbudding

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for implied trauma, cutting off body parts and possibly mental breakdowns. Enjoy reading :)

Schlatt held his sturdy horns in his hands, staring at them in the mirror.  
  
He hated them. They reminded him of his parents. They reminded him of growing up. One hand, his left, slipped from his horn and to the knife on the bathroom table.  
  
Silently raising the blade, he gently carved his scalp until he could no longer stand the pain. This wasn't his first attempt. Except this time, he thought decidedly, he would finish the job.  
  
Letting nothing but insecurity guide him, he placed the point of the knife at the base of the large bone, his palm pressed against the rear. He let his body slide toward the floor.  
  
This wasn't like him. He was rational, thought every move through. Yet here he was, balled up on his bathroom floor with a kitchen knife to his head. He felt his fingers press, press without thinking. He kept pressing, pressing with all his strength but he just couldn't do it. The doorknob rattled.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in there, Schlatt?" a familiar, concerned voice erupts from behind the locked entrance. "Are you trying to cut your fucking horns again?"  
  
Schlatt stays silent.  
  
Determined to slice off his intrusive mount of cartilage, he continued to hack to no avail, the yelling of the Brit outside only making it more difficult. Eventually, he gave up as his weapon of self-sacrifice dropped to the floor with a loud metallic clang, proving his partner's suspicions.  
  
"Wilbur, I-"  
"Please, Schlatt. Don't apologise." Wilbur says, muffled by the walls between them. "I'm not angry at you. Please just let me in."  
  
The ram obliged, immediately collapsing into his boyfriend's arms.  
  
"I'm tired, Wilbur."   
The other doesn't reply, simply holds his lover, and kisses his forehead.  
Eventually, Wilbur whispers, "I understand, Schlatt, that you hate your horns. But they're a part of you, and all of you is wonderful." Schlatt nods.  
  
_"Thank you, Wil."_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very late at night, so apologies if It isn't great :p  
> Thank you for reading :D this is my first fic, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
